


Traditions

by notmyyacht



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanukkah Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: The fire extinguisher in Oswald’s hand told the whole story.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For day eight of the 12 Days of Holiday Shipping Challenge! Prompt: Baking
> 
> Completely unbeta'd! Any and all mistakes are on me.

Jim could swear Oswald was about to cry. His lower lips trembled and his eyebrows drew together. It was definitely a look that either spelled tears or fury. It was only a matter of seconds before he’d decide which emotion would take over.

Walking into the apartment to find Oswald in the kitchen with the place smelling vaguely of burnt toast certainly wasn’t what Jim had expected. It wasn’t toast, but rather small pastries that sat on the stovetop, black as night and covered in a thin layer of carbon dioxide. The fire extinguisher in Oswald’s hand told the whole story.

“You okay?” asked Jim after taking in the whole scene.

Oswald continued to look upon the ruined dessert with dismay.

“I was going to make my mother’s rugelach, Jim. She always made it this time of year. I thought I’d be a good son and carry on the tradition. She’d be so disappointed…” Oswald’s voice wavered.

Jim sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sure she would be proud of your… efforts,” he said.

Oswald finally turned to him, tears welled in his eyes.

“You think so, Jim?”

 _This means a lot to him_ , Jim thought.

“Yeah.” Jim shrugged off his coat and threw it to the side. “I’m not the best chef, but how hard can this be?” He rolled his sleeves up and looked down at the handwritten recipe book that lay on the counter.

“Come on,” he said, slipping a hand around Oswald’s waist and pulling him close. “Let’s try again. If we mess up this time then at least we tried. Okay?”

Oswald beamed, his tears forgotten.

“Okay.”


End file.
